


Just Content

by PowerfulTenderness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, POV Second Person, break up fic, hints of moving on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulTenderness/pseuds/PowerfulTenderness
Summary: Was the relationship genuine, or had he just been a convenient warm body? It wasn’t like hewantedyou to nag him, but...he kind of wanted to you nag him.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Reader, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Kudos: 12





	Just Content

Sometimes it was just _nice_ to cuddle. That’s how your relationship with Shikamaru started. While he liked to laze around and watch the clouds, you liked to laze around and watch the stars. And whenever he could get away with it, cloud watching would turn into star gazing. At first there was respectable space between the two of you as your attention was fixed on the sky, your thoughts and worries fading away in a splendor of sparkling stars. You had no idea what, if anything, was going through your partner’s mind, and you never asked. He never told you, didn’t have to, and he liked that you didn’t ask.

Then the nights started getting chillier and the space between you grew smaller in an attempt to leech his body heat. You’re not sure when, and when Ino pressed Shikamaru he wasn’t sure either, but eventually you wound up in his arms. 

Everyone said you were the perfect couple. Shikamaru couldn’t hope for a more compatible woman than you. For you, much like him, had a reputation for being lazy. Even your signature hidden technique was seen as something that was down right lazy. Your very yawn had the power to put people to sleep. Just three minutes, even in the heat of battle you could have your opponent snoring in three minutes. 

Not only that, but you were quiet, easy going and as people said, you had a strong ability to go with the flow no matter what. So when people found out just who Shikamaru had taken up with, well, everyone’s response was, “Yea, that makes sense.” 

Shikamaru had returned from his last mission, a trip to the Sand village, three days ago and had yet to see you. Not that you actually noticed...or so he thought. Honestly, he wasn’t sure. He loved that you didn’t nag or pester him. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if that was because you were lazy or indifferent to him. Was the relationship genuine, or had he just been a convenient warm body? It wasn’t like he wanted you to nag him, but...he kind of wanted to you nag him. 

Ino bit her lip as she processed what he had just admitted to his long time friend. “Well, if that’s how you feel. And especially after…Well, yea, you should definitely tell her about _that_ , but maybe, maybe you should break up with her.” 

He sighed, afraid she was going to say that. “What a drag.” 

Tonight was particularly cloudy. You wondered if Shikamaru liked watching the clouds obscure the stars. You’d have to ask him when next you saw him. If you didn’t get your dates wrong, he should have returned to the village three days ago. He was probably too busy writing up a report or something to come and see you. 

The sound of crunching leaves caught your attention, but as ever, your gaze was fixed skyward. You knew it was Shikamaru, but when he didn’t walk over and lay down next to you, in the guise of a slow blink you reached out with your senses and found Ino not far behind. Interesting. 

He called you quietly, anxiety somehow lacing its way into the low drawl of his usual comforting voice. Finally you tore your eyes from the sky and looked at him, one eyebrow raised in a mute “yes?” 

There was no beating around the bush with him. 

“I. I kissed Temari.” 

You blinked at him, observing how stiff he was standing, almost in a battle defensive position. 

“...Ok.” 

You looked back to the sky, a little disappointed that a large cloud had just rolled in and covered the stars and moon in a blanket of darkness. Your eyes searched for the edge of the cloud, looking for-

“That’s it?” 

Though you were still looking up at the sky, your eyes cut a side glance to him, silently admonishing him for disturbing your peace. When suddenly it clicked and you turned to him fully.

“Oh.” 

You even sat up. “Ooh.” 

He sighed, realizing that you weren’t going to start fighting him, or crying. “Yea…” 

Even the cicadas went silent. And the silence stretched on for far too long. He was clearly feeling guilty and maybe even a little confused. But seeing as how you were about to have your heart broken, you weren’t about to make the break up easy for him. Everyone said you were easy going, but no one, not even Shikamaru it seemed, knew about your small petty streak.

So you turned your attention back to the stars, or you tried to. There was still too much cloud coverage for you to properly star gaze. 

“Psst! Tell her!” Ah, it was Ino who couldn’t handle the silence.

Shikamaru sighed. “I think we should break up.” 

You refused to look at him, your eyes still scanning the black sky for even a hint of light. 

“...Ok.”  
Another silence.

“That’s it?” He repeated himself, somehow hurt and confused even though he was the one making this decision.

You shrugged, “Sometimes I forget we’re dating. Or _were_ dating, now, I guess.” 

He sighed. “Right. Well...I’ll be seeing you.”

“Night.” 

He remained still and quiet for about another minute, getting one last good look at you maybe, before he sighed again and turned around to leave. 

You waited. For the clouds to part, until you could no longer feel his chakra nearby, and for Ino to follow him. But after a few minutes she approached. 

“Did you really forget that you were dating him?” 

There, a break in the clouds. The dim starlight was somehow blinding. You turned to her, the movement of your head letting the tears that had welled up in your eyes fall freely, glistening like silver on your face. “Not for a second.” 

“Then why?”

You tried to wipe away the tears, but another would follow just as quickly as you cleaned your face. “I... _know_ him. If I had made a big deal out it, or if I had cried or fought or anything, then he’d hesitate, with, with her.” You really were trying not to sob. 

“I don’t think he was ever happy with me. Just content. He deserves to be happy.” 

The way Ino said your name and slid down to her knees so she could hug you finally broke the floodgates and you let out a pained cry. 

She didn’t try to shush you, instead she rubbed your back sympathetically. “You deserve to be happy too.” 

Another cry escaped you as you wept into her shoulder. “And don’t you _dare_ say you don’t!”

She let you cry your heart out until you had no tears left.

Bodies thudded around you as your enemies fell to the ground. Your partner sighed as the fight came to a sudden stop. 

“I got it.” You mumbled as you pushed forward and slit the throats of the enemy ninja.

“Geez, you’ve become so ruthless ever since Shikamaru dumped you for Temari.” One Kiba Inuzuka commented as you finished. 

Your eye twitched as you looked at Kiba’s stupid grin.

“What? I’m just saying!”

You stretched your arms over your head, the action causing Kiba to panic. 

“I think it’s a good thing!” 

You yawned and smirked as he tried to cover his face. 

“Naa, come on! It’s a compliment, really!”

“You know it’s not a visual jutsu. Better run. You’ve got three minutes to get back to town.” 

“Aw, damn it!” He yelled and cursed your name as he and Akamaru rushed off to find a safe place to sleep. There was no way they’d make it back to town in under three minutes. 

You followed after the pair, knowing that Akamaru would catch Kiba when your jutsu struck. He was right, of course. Ever since Shikamaru, you’d taken more and more missions in an attempt to drown out your emotions. But the jutsu that you so heavily relied on meant that your missions went fairly smooth and more importantly, quickly. You had never moved so fast in your life, and now you were turning out missions like an eager genin. That in itself had a certain effect on your personality, no more lazing about star gazing. But also you promised yourself that night that you’d no longer take anything lying down. If you wanted something you’d fight for it. And there was definitely something you wanted.


End file.
